Subcontract (Creighton University): Gleb Haynatzki, Ph.D. Co-Investigator, will provide statistical analysis and consult on the design of the Bayesian networks and other statistical models, as well as, provide statistical evaluation of the models pertaining to pancreatic cancer that will be developed as part of the project. Assisted by the coinvestigators, he will oversee the implementation of these models as well as the proper use of the respective software.